Please don't Take him
by spinzaku04
Summary: Takano's worst nightmare is that something will take Onodera away from him, one way or another, but all of a sudden every force in the universe seems to want to steal him away. Takano is terrified and Onodera is suffering at every turn. His only hope is to cling to his love with all of his strength and beg the world. 'Please don't take him' ((partner story))
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't kill me for starting yet another story... But I have an excuse! My friend (who doesn't have an account on here) wanted to write a story with me! I couldn't deny my best friend that~ annnnyyyyyywaaaaayyyyy, I will warn yoknow this gets pretty dark :I so, yeah, be warned**

His world was in utter confusion. Bright lights, loud noises, everything seemed to be spinning before his very eyes. His mind was clouded by a dense fog of thoughts that terrorised every corner of his consciousness . 'Where is he?' It repeated it over and over in his mind. 'I need to find him. Where is my Ritsu?'. He was searching frantically through the images before him. His heart pounded so harshly in his chest that he could hear it over all the commotion. A sickening red heap caught his eye and made his stomach churn. Lying crumpled in a pool of red, was a small, beaten body. Ritsu... No, no, no, it couldn't be him. His eyes had to be lying to him. That just couldn't be his Ritsu. That lifeless form couldn't be the man he loved, he just wouldn't believe it. He refused. All he could do was stand there, frozen in his place, the sound of his beating heart drowning out everything out as strangers came to take the bloodied form away. As they lifted the limp body, it's head lolled to the side, revealing a face. Takano's heart seemed to stutter in his chest. It was true, his Ritsu was...

"Ritsu!"

Takano woke with a start, breath coming short as his eyes darted around the room. What the hell had happened? Why wasn't he in his room? Suddenly, his thoughts turned to Onodera and his eyes widened in panic. He shot up, feeling his heart racing. There was a small whimper from beside him and he turned. He let out a relieved sigh when his eyes came to rest on the man asleep at his side. There he was, asleep, safe and sound in bed next to him, Onodera Ritsu. Memories began to return as Takano watched the sleeping face of his small lover. This was Onodera's room and Onodera was right there beside him. It had all be nothing more than a dream, no, a nightmare. Takano lied back down, propping himself up on one elbow so he could look at Onodera again. It was a relief to see him in one piece after the dream he had that night. He had felt so terrified when he had seen the man he loved in such a state . He hated seeing him in any kind of pain and he didn't know what he would do if he ever lost him. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the others cheek. Onodera whimpered again.

"S-Senpai." Onodera mumbled in an innocent sounding voice. Takano chuckled to himself and wrapped his arms around his sleeping subordinate, holding the young man close to himself. He knew it was a only a matter of time until Onodera would admit his love and Takano was more than willing to wait him out. As long as he could continue to share moments like these with the man he loved he would be happy. Takano closed his eyes but didnt go back to sleep. He remained where he was, holding Onodera as if something would take him away if he let go. He was content in just lying there in the warmth that Onodera provided. That was, until Onodera began to wake up. At first he didn't seem to be bothered, then suddenly, he shot out of bed and began hurriedly getting dressed.

"What's the rush?" Takano asked calmly as he watched on in amusement. "It was so comfortable with you here beside me."

"We're late! Please excuse me Takano-San but I really have a lot of work to get done!" Onodera ranted on as he pulled on a coat.

Takano sat up in bed and stretched. "What's the time then?" He asked nonchalantly .

Onodera took a quick look at his phone before replying that it was two in the afternoon.

Takano rolled his eyes at the other before slipping out of bed and walking over to the other. "Slow down, no need to rush. The trains are down for repairs this afternoon, remember?"

"Crap! Then you drive us, I need to get there before the printers deadline or I'm screwed!" Onodera huffed. "And put on some clothes!"

"Fine, fine, just calm down and let me get ready. Go have a coffee or something, I won't be too long."

Onodera nodded and left Takano to go about getting ready to leave. He got changed rather quickly and found Onodera slipping on his shoes . Takano crept up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, earning a startled yelp from the editor before he turned to yell at Takano. His face was bright red in embarrassment. Takano didn't listen to a word Onodera said. It was always the same pointless stuff, yet he insisted on rambling on pointlessly. Takano took a grasp on the younger's chin and tilted it upward, leaning in to kiss Onodera deeply. After a few moments of surprisingly not being pushed away, Takano released him and slept away. He looked down at the other, who's face was now a scarlet red.

"We're l-late..." He mumbled quietly. "Now isn't the time."

Takano blinked as he watched Onodera walk out of the apartment. That's was a different reaction than usual. He followed after and continued to think about the strange occurrence. Not only did Onodera not push him away before he was finished, he didn't yell at him afterwards. Maybe he was starting to warm up a little. They had already slept together on several occasions so it was only natural that Onodera would eventually stop fighting it, now that he thought about it, he had been a lot more willing to let him into his apartment. He had also barely fraught when he was taken to bed, and he hadn't freaked out when he woke up in Takano's arms, nor any of the other things that usually upset him. So far it was looking like a step ahead for Takano.

As they walked through the car park, Takano pressed the unlock button on his keys and easily slipped into the drivers seat and watched as Onodera did the same on the opposite side of the car. The other man winced winced slightly as he sat and rubbed the ball of his palm against his lower back. Takano chuckled as he started up the car. He had been rather ruff on Onodera last night and he was obviously feeling the impact this morning. It was his fault anyway, he had basically seduced him.

"I forgot to ask earlier but how's your body?" He asked casually as he pulled out of his parking space.

Onodera looked slightly flustered, a familiar red raising in his cheeks. "F-fine! Just fine!" He stuttered awkwardly.

"Is that right? Are you sure your back isn't hurting you? It seemed to be causing you pain." He glanced over at the other who was looking down, obviously embarrassed upon realising that Takono had noticed his previous discomfort.

"It really is fine, I just slept in a weird position so it's more sensitive than usual." He mumbled.

"Okay, well I won't make you do too much running around today then, but only this once so don't be an idiot, sleep properly."

Onodera huffed cranking but didn't argue. The occupants of the car turned silent and Takano concentrated his attention to the road. Traffic was pretty bad this time of day so Onodera seemed to fall asleep half way through the commute to the office. Takano was slightly disappointed but he didn't care all that much, his life didn't completely revolve around Onodera after all.

It had been raining all night before so the roads were still fairly wet. Takano was a good driver so he wasn't concerned and with the current traffic nobody was moving fast enough to cause any danger on the road. It wasn't until half an hour later that the cars began to move at a steady pace again. Maybe there was hope of getting to work on time to meet the deadline, or so Takano thought until he heard a loud pop. On great, just great. A flat tire was exactly what he needed. Onodera blinked drowsily as he pulled his car to the side of the road.

"We there already?" He asked, yawning cutely.

"Nope, we got a flat. Just wait in the car while I deal with it." Takano explained as he unbuckled his seatbelt and slipped out of the car to examine the damage done. It wasn't too bad. For now all it needed was a pump up and it would last at least the rest of the day. He retrieved the eclectic pump out of the trunk of the car and hooked it up, turning it on. The pump would take a few minutes so he moved over to the passenger side window. Onodera was awake and looking at the screen of his phone.

"I'm going to get a drink from the convenience store across the road, want anything?" He asked as he reached through the open window to retrieve his wallet from the dash.

"An energy drink." Onodera replied. "I don't care what type, ad long as it wakes me up a bit."

Takano nodded and turned to cross the road at the crossing a few metres in front of where he had pulled over.

It was a quiet area with only a few people here and there on the street and a couple of cars passing through every now and then. It was peaceful. It was funny that despite passing through this street often but he had never really noticed it before. Even though it was in the middle of Tokyo, it was much like a small town. As girls as it might sound, Takano found himself thinking that one day he would like to live in a place like this, with Onodera, of course.

He crossed over the road and walked into the small convenience stood and gave a nod of recognition and a polite greeting before he continued to the coolers at the back of the store. He considered his choices for a moment before deciding on an ice tea for himself and a V for Onodera. As he headed to the counter he grabbed two pizza rolls. Neither he nor Onodera had eaten yet so it was probably a good idea to get something now. However, before he reached the front of the store he heard a screech and after, a crash. He paused. What on earth was that? Slowly, he walked the rest of the way to the front of the store. As he reached the front counter area, a boy who couldn't be more than nine, burst into the store. All eyes turned to the new arrival. The boys face was red and he had tears in his big, brown, eyes.

"Ma'am! P-please call an ambulance!" He cried at the woman at the counter.

The woman nodded before running off to call an ambulance. Takano approached the boy carefully. The child was on the verge of sobbing now so Takano knelt in front of him and tried to talk to him calmly.

"Hey, kid, I need you to take a deep breath and tell me what's going on," he spoke slowly.

The boy nodded and took a deep, shuddering breath. "T-there was a-a car, I-it was going so fast a-and i-it swerved." The boy stuttered out, sniffling in distress.

So there had been a crash then, that explained the noise he had heard.

"I-I wanted to warn the other person b-but the car was t-too fast and I c-couldn't do anything in time-"

"Wait, other person? You mean someone was hit?"

The boy nodded again and wiped snot on his sleeve. "T-there was a car parked across the road a-and there w-was a man sitting i-in the front seat o-on the side the car came from."

Takano's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. "R-Ritsu?" He whispered in utter shock.

"Sir?" The boy asked, sounding confused.

Takano ignored the boy, standing and running towards the door, dropping his items carelessly. "Ritsu!"

On the street traffic had stopped and people were gathered around the scene. Everyone stayed at a distance for the most part, except two men helping the driver of one of the cars out of the vehicle. Takano's fists clenched. Why were they helping the bastard who caused this all!? Why weren't they helping his Ritsu!? He ran towards the accident, pushing his way through people thoughtlessly. He could see the full extent of the damage now. His car was pinned to the wall by the other vehicle. Both looked completely wrecked. The car had hit exactly where Onodera had been sitting so there was no way of seeing in at where he was. He rushed over to the one functioning door to get to his loved one as soon as possible but before he could do anything the two men who were helping the driver were there pulling him away from the wreck.

"Let go you bastards!" He snapped, struggling furiously.

"It's not safe, please stay back, sir!" One of the men yelled. "The driver is out safely so don't worry, everyone's safe now."

Takano glared daggers at the man who had spoken, breaking aggressively out of the constraining grip. "Are you a fucking idiot!? The person I care about more than anything else in this world is stuck in the car that that fucking bastard that you chose to save, pinned to the wall so don't you dare get in my way again!" He stormed past the two men and busted the back door open.

"Ritsu!?" He called desperately as he entered the shattered car.

"T-Takano-san?" A small, shaken voice came from the front seat.

Takano made his way further into the car. Due to the way it was brant it was hard to move around inside. Hearing Onodera's voice caused both relief and panic inside of him. "I'm going to help you out of here Ritsu, are you okay?" He asked as calm as he could. The only way he'd be able to access Onodera's seat was to break the drivers seat so he possitioned himself to begin kicking it down.

"T-Takano-san... I-It hurts..." Onodera rasped out causing Takano's heart to clench as he kicked the back of the drivers seat.

"You need to tell me where it hurts so I can help you, okay?"

"E-everywhere." His voice hitched as he spoke. "Help me... Takano-san..."

"I'm trying, just stay strong for me for a little longer." Takano grunted out. There was a loud crack as the seat finally gave way. He pushed it forward, climbing into the front.

Onodera was still in his seat, the seatbelt looking constrictingly tight around his body after the collision. His face was bloody and down turned.

"Ritsu? I'm going to get the seatbelt off now but I'll have to cut it off, so stay still."

The younger looked up at Takano. His eyes and face were damp with tears. He nodded slightly.

Takano quickly retrieved the pocket knife from the dash compartment and began carefully cutting away at the belt. Onodera was shaking violently now and Takano's eyes began searching for any obvious signs of injury. It was hard to say since most of Onodera's skin was covered, but he could see that his leg was twisted awkwardly to one side and patches of blood stained various parts of his clothing. He was most definitely not in a good state.

The seatbelt broke away and Takano discarded the knife he had used. "The cars a mess so it might be difficult getting you out but I'll try be gentle, just tell me if you're hurting."

He got no reply from the injured man. Takano felt a twinge of worry in his chest.

"Hey, Ritsu, I need you to talk to me."

Again, no reply. Takano was beginning to panic now. Onodera's body was still shaking so he was alive but shaking wasn't usually a good sign.

"Ritsu? Ritsu?!" He shook the others shoulder, careful not to harm him further.

Onodera whimpered slightly, showing some more signs of life. "S-Saga-senpai" he whispered desperately as he blinked, regaining some consciousness.

"Yeah, I'm here." Takano said soothingly, not bothering to correct his lovers mistake. "No word falling asleep on me Ritsu, keep talking to me and I'll get you out of here."

"W-What's going on?" Onodera was obviously disoriented and his eyes were flooded with fear and pain.

That was painful for Takano to see. He couldn't believe he let this happen. "Calm down, there was an accident but everything's okay now, I'm here to protect you."

Onodera's eyes seemed to calm upon hearing that and he nodded silently. Takano carefully slipped one arm under the injured man's knees and the other under his arms. Onodera wrapped his arms around his saviour, desperately clinging with what little strength he had left to the fabric of Takano's coat.

"This is going to hurt a little bit but you're going to have to be strong. I'll be as gentle as I can. I promise."

Onodera nodded again, clenching his eyes shut. "I trust you." He said softly.

Slowly, Takano began to lift Onodera off of the car seat. He hissed in pain and the grip on Takano's back tightened.

Takano kissed the top of Onodera's head to provide what comfort he could. "You're doing great, just a little further and you'll be safe and sound."

"P-Promise you won't let go of me?" Onodera sounded genuinely worried that being dropped was a possibility.

"I won't, I promise. I'm here to help, not to harm."

Takano assured as he began to slowly move into the back seat, he was lucky that it was much easier to accomplish now that the drivers seat had been dealt with, though every slight bump made Onodera whimper helplessly, no matter how gentle Takano was or how slow he moved.

Once in the back seat he saw the man who had tried to stop him earlier, standing at the door. He had his arms outstretched, motioning for Takano to hand over the injured man in his arms.

Takano only glared and ordered the other man to move. There was no way he was letting that bastard touch his Ritsu.

He stepped out of the wrecked car and saw that paramedics had arrived. Upon seeing the two emerge, one of the paramedics ordered another two to bring over the stretcher and ran over to examine the damage.

Oh god he hoped they could help him. He couldn't let his Ritsu die. He was nothing without him. He didn't want his worst nightmare to come true.

"Please..." He begged. "Please, you have to help him!"

**please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**((This is actually only half the chapter... Haha... But I felt bad for not updating and it might be a he hole until I can upload again so I thought I'd give you this much... Hope you like! Please review!))**

Takano could be a very patient man when he wanted to be. He had already been waiting months for Onodera to confess to him and he was willing to wait however long it took until he was ready to do just that. However; right now he was the very definition of impatience. He had arrived at the hospital more than five hours ago, that was more than five hour since he was forced to leave Onodera's side to wait in an over crowded public room. So far he had heard nothing about the injured mans condition and it was driving him insane.

Takano sighed, realising that it would probably still be quite a while until anyone came to speak to him, so he might as well take the time to call the office and explain why neither he nor Onodera had shown up for work as of yet, seeing as the others would most likely still be there during this time in the cycle. He took out his mobile and dialled the office. The phone barely got a chance to ring before it was answered by a familiar voice.

"Emerald editing department's Shouta Kisa speaking!" The voice on the other end of the call greeted.

"Kisa-San" Takano acknowledged.

There was a brief science. "Takano-San!? Thank god you finally called! We've been freaking out! Is Ricchan with you? He hasn't shown up either and the printers are going ballistic! What's going on?" The editor asked quickly.

"Neither Onodera nor I will be able to make it today so could you guys cover our work?"

"Sure thing but what's going on? It's not like either of you to skip, especially if you have deadlines to meet!"

"There was an accident on the way to the office-" Takano was interrupted before he could continue further.

"Whoa! You mean a car accident?! Was anyone hurt? Where are you now?"

"Slow down." Takano rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, I wasn't hurt at all, not even a scratch, but I can't say the same about Rit- Onodera..." He clenched his fists tightly at the thought of his lover. "I've been here for hours and nobody will tell me a goddamn thing!" He groaned in frustration. "It's so irritating!"

There was a gasp on the other end of the line. "You mean Ricchan was hurt!?" Kisa asked frantically. "Was it bad?! Was he bleeding?! Is he going to be okay?!"

"I don't know." Takano admitted. "The doctors said it could be a lot worse than he looked, and he already looked like shit, so I don't know what to expect. All I know for now is I'm going to cause a world of hurt to the guy who hurt him."

"Don't worry Takano-San, Ricchan is strong, he will be fine, just you wait and see!" Kisa assured, though he sounded unsure of it himself. Takano knew that Kisa and Onodera got along pretty well, well enough to call them friends, so it was natural that Kisa would be worried.

Takano sighed. "I hope you're right, but for now I should let you get back to work."

"Oh, well, okay then! But please keep us informed on Ricchan's condition!" Kisa whined.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get in touch later. Talk to you then."

"Okay! Bye Takano-San!"

Takano hung up without another word and he was back to waiting. God, how he was beginning to despise waiting.

He looked around the room for the umpteenth time that hour and once again he was met with the same old sight. The room was crowded by groups of anxious people waiting on news on their loved ones. Now that he thought about it, it was a little strange that he was the only one there waiting on Onodera. Well, he didn't find it strange, but from the outside it would probably seem that way. A guys in a wreck and the one person waiting isn't a parent or a sibling, not a girlfriend or a wife, instead, his boss. Not that Takano intended on calling anyone else to come, which he could do, not that anyone would likely come. His parents would be to busy and he didn't really have any other close family or friends. His crazy fiancé would most likely come, but she was the last person either of them wanted there. Onodera probably wouldn't mind a visit from his long time, childhood friend, but Takano definitely would mind. He was already stressed out enough, worrying about Onodera. He didn't need to be dealing with the extra stress of a whiny brat crying about the apparent 'love of her life' when not only is her apparent 'fiancé' not even slightly in love with her, but is also basically the boyfriend of the man she has decided to cry to. With that train of thought, Takano decided definitely not to call anyone. At least not her and not yet.

"Anyone here for an a Onodera Ritsu?"

Takano snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his lovers name and saw an older man with pepper-and-salt hair and a slightly stubbly chin standing at the door. He was obviously a doctor, dressed in full uniform and holding one of those cliché clipboards you see in the movies and on TV.

Takano stood quickly and paced over to the man, identifying himself as being there for Onodera as he did so.

"Good evening sir," the ageing doctor greeted kindly, giving off a fatherly tone. "I am Dr. Souma, may I ask your name?"

"Takano Masamune," Takano answered simply.

"It's a pleasure, Takano-San." The doctor looked down at his clipboard as Takano gave a similar reply. "Ah, I see, I have you here as Onodera-san's emergency contact. I'm sorry we didn't get to you sooner but the staff has been fairly busy tonight. May I ask your relation to Onodera-San?"

"I'm his boss, neighbour, and friend. I've known him since highschool." Takano decided to leave out the fact that the two of them were in a physical/romantic relationship.

"I see, usually only family members are allowed information on patients, but seeing as you are the only listed contact there is an exception."

Takano would have gotten the information one way or another, but he was glad he didn't have to resort to force.

"How is he?" He asked, tone worried. He had been half dreading finding out since he arrived. If it was bad news he didn't know how he'd take it.

"He is stable and conscious, aside from the lingering effects of the local anaesthetics. The most minor of the damage was a broken leg and some fractured ribs. More seriously there was some organ damage, mainly to his lungs, and the internal bleeding was worse than expected, but all in all he should make a full recovery in no time. We stopped the bleeding very quickly but he still needed to undergo a blood transfusion. Not to worry though, it is all sorted now. In fact, he should be ready to go home tomorrow if he has proper supervision.

Takano have a sigh of relief, feeling a massive weight lifted off of him. His Ritsu was alive and recovering, that was all he wanted to hear. "Can I see him?"

"Of course! However; I will advise you now to be patient with him, he has been shaken by the accident and has been very on edge with the staff, so he may be a bit out of sorts." Dr. Souma warned cautiously.

"Got it, where can I find him?"

" I'll show you the way, just follow me, Takano-San."

Takano replied with a small nod and proceeded to follow the aged man from the waiting room.

**((don't know how realistic the medical stuff is, I'm just going off what I heard when my mum was in hospital, please review!))**


End file.
